


Rebel Without A Cause

by kams_log



Series: Give Me That Punk [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troublemaker/Good Kid Prompt: You’re a rebel by accident cause you get really animated when you talk and hit people in the face leading to fights. Now you just roll with it. I know the truth though.</p><p>Cas is a punk rebel by accident after his infamous accident with Crowley Ferguson. A few years down the high school road, Cas has accepted the title and rolls with it comfortably. But Dean knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Without A Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go for a Punk!Cas to switch things up. Next part of the series will be Punk!Dean again. 
> 
> Hope you guys like! Sorry for any mistakes.

Dean winced at the loud smack of flesh against flesh. It was an accident. It was an _accident_ for crying out loud. But that didn’t seem to stop the big brute from swinging around and glaring death at Castiel Novak, Dean’s best friend, boyfriend, and ultimate klutz.

“You got a problem with me, shrimp?” The bully growled and rubbed at his nose where Cas had accidentally flung his arm. Dean stared at the drip of red riding down the jerk’s fingers.

Cas had long since gotten over his wide-eyed faze, and stared back at the bully with a dull expression. “Only if you make it one,” Cas replied simply and turned back to Dean. “I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Dean nodded in amusement. Leave it to Cas to hit somebody in the face, and then apologize to Dean like he’d been the one smacked. Dean didn’t mind. Cas only apologized because he knew the truth too.

Cas wasn’t the school punk everybody thought he was. He was just some kid who came to class one day, got too excited over a freaking _science project_ of all things, and ended up throwing a metal cylinder right at Crowley Ferguson’s head. The resulting fight had been ugly and lasted for over a _week_. No one messed with Crowley. But Cas held his own, and by the time the month rolled into the next, Cas was considered a punk school hero.

Cas had been horrified at the title, but after a year of even more mishaps turned into fights and accidental heroic gestures, Cas ended up rolling with it. Dean was the one who convinced him to go for the dyed hair, and now he had streaks of blue flying through his hair like lightning, a perfect combination to his electric blue eyes.

He even had ear piercings now. “Never more than that, Dean,” Cas said firmly after the last one was finished. He held true to that promise even now two years later, despite Dean’s assurances that it would make him look even more awesome. “I like the way I look now, Dean. I’m happy to be myself, blue hair and two piercings is all I need right now. Besides, you love me regardless, right?”

The answer to that had been a resounding yes, and Dean could respect Cas’s decision. He also respected Cas’s aversion to violence, but he was never far behind when moments like these popped up in school hallways. If Cas wasn’t going to fight for real, then Dean had him covered.

“You wanna’ go?!” The jerk roared and clenched his nose bloody hands into fists. “You apologize to me you little runt!”

Cas raised an eyebrow at the bully but didn’t comment. Instead he turned to Dean and said casually, “I heard the cafeteria is serving tuna sandwiches today. We should go before they’re all gone.”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean grinned. The bully sputtered in confusion and anger. He raised his fist to try and hit Cas’s retreating head, but Dean stepped in the way and smacked the jerk’s hand down.

“Dude,” Dean whistled. “Only cowards hit a guy while his back’s turned.”

The jerk grumbled something that sounded like a curse, but moved away, glaring daggers at Dean and Cas until they were safely around the bend.

“I wish you didn’t fight for me,” Cas said after a short moment. But Dean, used to hearing this argument, only grinned and bounced in his step. He laced his fingers through Cas’s happily.

“And let my shining star get stepped on? Never.”

“Stars cannot be stepped on, Dean,” Cas argued, but a small smile had crossed his face. Dean beamed.

“Whatever you say, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> my main blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> my destiel fan fiction blog: destielblessed.tumblr.com


End file.
